A Aventura Mágica de My Melody
A Aventura Mágica de My Melody is the Brazilian dub of My Melody's Magical Adventure, in the Portuguese language. The anime was dubbed in São Paulo (well known for dubbing anime) at the studio Sigma. It first aired on SuperMax from November 3, 2005-February 20, 2006, SBT and Jetix on January 3, 2006 and ZigZap on February 21, 2006. Translations and Voices Terminology *Mariland: Mundo dos Sonhos *Kuromi's Dream Door: Uma Porta dos Sonhos de Kuromi *Melody Mark: A Marca de My Melody Episodes *Eu Quero Tocar o Violino! (It Would Be Nice to Be Able to Play The Violin!) *Eu Quero Estudiar! (It Would Be Nice to Be Able to Study!) *Eu Quero Tener Muitos Amigos! (It Would Be Nice to Have So Many Friends!) *Eu Quero um Casa Limpa! (It Would Be Nice If The House Becomes Clean!) *Eu Quero Ganhar! (It Would Be Nice to Win!) *Eu Quero Voltar ao Passado! (It Would Be Nice to Return to the Past!) *Eu Quero Desculpar! (It Would Be Nice to Be Able to Say Sorry!) *Eu Quero Ser Fofo! (It Would Be Nice to Become Cute!) *Eu Quero Pular Muitas Vezes! (It Would Be Nice to Skip as Many Times!) *Eu Quero Ser um Herói! (It Would Be Nice to Become a Hero!) *Eu Quero Cozinhar Bem! (It would be nice to cook well!) *Eu Quero Ver a My Melody! (It would be nice to see My Melody!) *Eu Quero Mudar a Minha Idéia! (It would be nice to change your mind!) *Eu Quero Ganhar Mais Uma Vez! (It would be nice to be a winner!) *Eu Quero Cantar Novamente (It Would be Nice to Sing Again!) *Eu Quero Beijar (It would be nice to kiss) *Eu Quero Comer Vegetais! (It Would Be Nice to Eat Your Vegetables) *Você Poderia Fazer Alguma Coisa? (It Would Be Nice if You Had Time) *Eu Quero ir à Praia! (It Would Be Nice If We Went to The Beach) *Eu Quero Ver as Estrelas! (It Would Be Nice To See the Stars Together) *Eu Quero Ser Eu Mesmo! (It Would Be Nice to be Yourself) *Eu Quero Ver as Flores! (It Would Be Nice to Watch the Flowers) *Eu Quero Dançar! (It Would Be Nice to Dance) *Eu Quero Ser Amigável! (It Would Be Nice to Be a Friend) *Eu Quero Ajudar! (It Would Be Nice to Help) *Eu Quero Ser o Campeão! (It Would Be Nice to Be the Champion) *Eu Quero Amar! (It Would Be Nice to Be in Love) *Eu Quero Bom Tempo! (It Would Be Nice to Fix the Weather) *Eu Quero Manter Promessas! (It Would Be Nice to Keep Promises) *Eu Quero Ser Uma Criança! (It Would Be Nice to go to back to a kid) *Eu Quero Esquecer! (It Would Be Nice to forget it) *Eu Quero Contar uma Fortuna! (It Would Be Nice to tell a fortune) *Quando Todo Mundo Vem, Vai Ser Legal! (It Would Be Nice When Everybody Comes) *Eu Quero Namorar! (It Would Be a Nice Date) *Eu Quero Encontrar a Felicidade! (It Would Be Nice To Find Happiness) *Eu Quero Usar os Poderes Lendários! (It Would Be Nice To Use the Legendary Powers) *Eu Quero Viver na Selva (It Would Be Nice To Live in the Jungle!) *Eu Quero Receber um Prêmio! (It Would Be Nice To Get a Prize!) *O Natal de My Melody (It Would Be Nice To Make A Christmas Wish!) *Eu Quero Estar com Meus Amigos! (It Would Be Nice To Be Together) *Eu Quero Ser Maravilhoso! (It Would Be Nice To Be Wonderful) *Eu Quero Escrever um Diário! (It Would Be Nice To Write a Diary!) *Eu NÃO Quero de Confessar! (It Would Be Nice To Not Confess!) *Eu Quero Entrar no Castelo! (It Would Be Nice To Enter the Castle) *Eu Quero Construir um Robô! (It Would Be Nice To Build a Robot) *Eu Quero Revelar a Verdade! (It Would Be Nice To Reveal the Truth) *Eu Quero Ir Para Casa! (It Would Be Nice To Go Home) *Eu Quero Ter um Amiguinho! (It Would Be Nice To Have A Little Friend) *Eu Quero Salvar o Império! (It Would Be Nice To Save the Empire) *A Busca Pela Paz: Parte 1 (It Would Be Nice To Bring Back Peace: Part 1) *A Busca Pela Paz: parte 2 (It Would Be Nice To Bring Back Peace: Part 2) Songs Canção de Abertura (OtoMelody (Young Girls Melody)) Lyricks Coming soon! 1º Tema de Encerramento (My Dream, My Melody) Lyricks Coming soon! 2º Tema de Encerramento (Yume Miru Chikara (The Power to Dream)) Lyricks Coming soon! Trivia *Only the first 26 episodes were aired on Minimax, while SBT and Jetix aired the rest. ** On a similar note, VHS releases were made, but only the first 12 episodes were released, the rest were released exclusively on DVD. *Kuromi's gender is changed to male in this dub. *Koto Yumeno and Kuromi's respective voice actress and voice actor (Úrsula and Wendel Bezerra) are siblings in real life. *Text onscreen is translated. **However, a man reads the text onscreen and even says, "Versão brasileira: Sigma." **Also, the entirety of the theme song is textless, except for the logo in the beginning. *In the title card for "It Would Be Nice To Write a Diary!", Kuromi says "O QUÊ? Meu não!" ("WHAT? Not mine!") after the man reads the title, but before he mentions the dubbing studio. *As with the English, Latin Spanish, Mandarian Chinese and Slovenian dubs, This is one of the earliest known foreign dubs of this anime to date, as it began in late 2005. Category:Dubs Category:Brazil Category:Portuguese Category:Anime